


The Great Defender

by TheAuthor44



Category: Zoey's Extraordinary Playlist (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:47:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24947890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAuthor44/pseuds/TheAuthor44
Summary: Max gets hurt defending Mo. As Zoey tends to his wounds, her resolve to not have feelings for her best friend starts to thaw. After all, what's hotter than a hero?
Relationships: Zoey Clarke & Max Richman, Zoey Clarke/Max Richman
Comments: 15
Kudos: 58





	The Great Defender

**Author's Note:**

> This is a discord fam plot bunny that I hope I did justice. <3  
> I have nothing but love and support for the LGBTQ community, and would gladly punch out all the Neanderthals of the world myself if I could <3 
> 
> Enjoy!

Zoey was sitting on her couch, watching as Max flipped through the DVD collection that was the centerpiece of their weekly movie night. Though she had wanted to cancel it multiple times, Zoey just couldn’t find a logical reason to break the tradition. Ever since Max had started singing his feelings, she was constantly afraid of another song happening – but she didn’t think that would be a believable reason to cancel. So, instead, Zoey sat there praying for anything to keep the heart-songs at bay. Her prayers were soon answered by a knock at the door. Zoey went to answer it, finding Mo on the other side dressed for anything but a quiet evening at home.

“Oh good. I knew you wouldn’t have anything to do on a Saturday night.” Mo said, inviting himself in.

“Actually…” Zoey started to say, but Mo figured it out for himself when he stumbled on Max in the living room.

“Am I … _interrupting_ _something_?” Mo said, giving Zoey a raised brow. Mo had been an avid supporter of Max from the beginning, much to Zoey’s chagrin. And he never wasted an opportunity to torture her about it.

“Oh hey, Mo. Zoey and I are just doing our weekly movie night. I’d invite you to join us, but that outfit obviously has plans.” Max smiled, gesturing to Mo’s ensemble.

“Very perceptive, and actually why I’m here. I was supposed to go to this new 80’s theme club night my friend-slash-ex is hosting. And a now ex-friend of mine was supposed to go with me, but they cancelled last minute. So, I’m extending the invitation to you Zoldie Hawn, and you too if you want Max.”

“Wow, 80’s night sounds incredible. What do you say Zo?” Max asked, giving Zoey the perfect out to movie night.

“As much as I would love to, I just remembered I have a ton of stuff to do for work. Max you should still go though.”

“Really? But it wouldn’t feel right to abandon you on movie night…”

“Please, I insist. Besides, you love the 80’s. What kind of friend would I be if I kept you from it?” Zoey said with her most convincing smile, giving Max a playful punch on the shoulder.

“You sure?” he asked.

“Absolutely. You two go and have fun.”

“You’ll do.” Mo said, giving Max a once over before dragging him out the door.

“I’ll call you later.” Max managed to say before disappearing down the stairs.

As she shut the door to her apartment, Zoey leaned against it letting out a breath she had been holding in. Finally, she didn’t have to worry about Max singing to her, or his feelings, or her feelings … which were too complicated to get into. She did feel a little guilty for ending movie night before it began. Taking out her tablet, Zoey decided she would feel better if it wasn’t a total lie that she had to finish some work.

At almost 1 a.m., Zoey was sitting on her bed finishing a section of code when she heard a knock at her door. She figured it was Mo coming to interrogate her after having Max to work over at the club. The pounding on her door sounded more urgent than Mo’s usual style, but Zoey chalked that up to alcohol consumption. Opening the door, Zoey found that she was half right, as Mo stood in her doorway - with a battered and bruised Max standing right next to him.

“Oh my god. What happened!?” Zoey said, immediately rushing to Max’s other side.

“What happened is this fool tried to take on three Neanderthals by himself.”

“What!?” Zoey exclaimed, even more confused. Max was always more the ‘kill them with kindness’ type.

“You should see the other guys.” Max jested, slightly out of breath as Mo and Zoey sat him down on her couch.

“We need your medical supplies. I offered to play nurse, until I remembered all I have in my first aid kit is a Hello Kitty band-aid and some Rollo’s. Max said you would have an arsenal.”

“Yeah, of course.” Zoey immediately rushed to the bathroom to get her medical supplies, where she could still hear Max and Mo’s conversation.

“Zoey makes the boy scouts look unprepared.” Max said, Zoey proving his point when she returned with a big black medic bag in her arms.

“Hey, for someone as clumsy as I am, it’s not overkill; it’s a necessity.”

Zoey unzipped the case, making a mental checklist of what was needed before turning to examine Max’s injuries. He had a little blood on his hairline on the left side, and a cut at the end of his right eyebrow and on his bottom lip. But the biggest concern of all was the large, purple bruise sweltering on his cheek, which had a nasty cut on it that was bleeding down the side of his face. It looked a little better inside her lit apartment than it did in the dim hallway, but for Zoey, that it was there at all was reason enough to be concerned.

“So, what the hell happened?” Zoey asked, as she poured some peroxide on a cotton ball, before pressing it to Max’s head.

“Ow, ow, ow…” Max said, causing Zoey to silently apologize. As she gently cleaned the blood off his hairline, Mo started telling the story behind it.

“Okay, so we get to the club and everything was fine … until I saw the line for the ladies’ room.”

* * *

_Mo, seeing that the line for the ladies’ room was extending into the dance floor, decided to use the men’s room instead. Normally he avoided doing that, as not to give closed-minded individuals any ammo, but the long island iced tea couldn’t wait any longer. He stepped out of the restroom and was making his way back to Max at their table, when the three Neanderthals got in his way._

_“Can I help you?” Mo said, with his signature sass._

_“Yeah, you can use the right bathroom – freak.” One of the side Neanderthals said._

_“Technically, I did use the right bathroom. Isn’t it sad that people get so hung up over a sign on the door?”_

_“I think it’s more sad when men walk around in dresses acting like a tease.”_

_“I don’t do this for anyone but myself. Something tells me you didn’t come here to harass people as they come out of the restroom and I know I certainly didn’t…” Mo tried to shove past them, but the jerks barricaded together like a brick wall. “Move or I’ll show you that these heels can do more than give me blisters.”_

_“You think you scare me?” The guy said again, getting dangerously close to Mo’s face. It was then that Max came between them, holding the guy away from Mo with his hand. “Get your hand off me asshole.”_

_“Sure, once you back off from my friend.” Max’s tone was just forceful enough to know that he meant business. While Mo appreciated the effort, he immediately knew that these guys would be more trouble than they’re worth. “Seriously man, we just came here to have a good time. I’m sure you did too. So, let’s just all go back to our respective tables and get back to it.” Max said, trying to lessen the hostility._

_“Yeah, I bet you’re gonna have a real good time, right fag-” before the guy could finish, Max had decked him._

* * *

Zoey smacked Max on the arm before returning to her task.

“Ow! I’m injured here, remember?” Max said.

“You hit him first? You always talk about deescalating situations. How is that deescalating?”

“Normally, I do. I just _really_ hate that word. And it makes the user sound more stupid than anything. In England that means cigarettes…” Max was interrupted by Mo clearing his throat.

“Can I get back to my story please?” Mo said, giving both of them a look.

* * *

_After Max threw the first punch, it didn’t take long for the Neanderthal to recover. Once he did, he and his two buddies charged. Max got a few good punches in, but the Neanderthals had him outnumbered. He did his best to defend himself but was eventually overpowered. Thankfully, the bouncers came and broke it up quickly._

_“Take them to the security office. And call the cops.” The head bouncer said to his men. Just as one of them picked Max up from the floor and was about to drag him away, Mo intervened._

_“Davis wait, he’s a friend and he was just defending me.” Mo said, to the head bouncer._

_“Okay, take them.” As the Neanderthals were dragged away, Mo helped Max sit down on a nearby bar stool._

_“Thanks.” Max replied, before Mo hit him upside the head. “What was that for?”_

_“All of that was totally unnecessary. But thank you for having my back.”_

_“You’re welcome.” Max said, with a genuine smile. That smile fading, when he tasted blood on his lip._

_“Now let’s get you cleaned up.”_

* * *

“And now, here we are.” Mo finished his story, before taking a seat in the chair next to the couch.

Zoey had just placed a small butterfly stitch on the cut on Max’s eyebrow and was moving to clean his cheek. She leaned into his side to reach it, causing Max to hiss and lean away from Zoey. His hand immediately flew to his ribcage.

“Sorry, sorry! Let me see.” Zoey slowly inched Max’s shirt up from the bottom, being careful to not touch any skin. She could almost see the edge of the bruise, when in once quick, fluid motion Max took his shirt off completely. Zoey and Mo both looked totally in awe; Max was a secret hunk. She never would have guessed there was a six pack at the gun show under all those flannel shirts and crew necks.

“Damn daddy, who knew all that was under there.” Mo exclaimed, seemingly reading her thoughts. “Maybe those punches landed harder than I thought.” He said, as he reached across to shamelessly squeeze Max’s bicep.

Zoey regained her composure when she saw the big bruise on Max’s side.

“Hey Mo … Mo!” she said a little louder, getting his attention. “Can you go to the freezer and get some ice, I’m all out of ice packs in here.”

“Forget that, I have some goop that I use when it gets a little too rough in the bedroom. Works like magic.” Mo got up and headed to his apartment, but not before shooting Max a wink on his way out.

“You better watch out; I think Mo is developing a little crush.” Zoey joked.

“As flattering as that would be, there’s someone else I ...” Max got quiet, almost like he forgot who he was talking to.

“Does it hurt anywhere else?” she replied, quickly changing the subject.

“Um, yeah. On my back.” Max slowly turned away from Zoey, revealing a bruise right under his left shoulder blade. Without thinking Zoey’s hand went to it, gently tracing the muscles in Max’s back – mesmerized by how soft and warm his skin was. After a minute, Zoey caught herself, quickly pulling her hand away. Max quietly turned back around, surprised to see his best friends face red as a tomato.

“This could have been so much worse. What were you thinking?” she said, trying to calm down her erratic heartbeat. She couldn’t deny that Max was having an effect on her, especially when he looked directly into her eyes.

“I just … couldn’t let him finish that sentence. I don’t care what the cost, I will never let anyone disrespect someone I care about. Ever.”

“That’s very noble. But for the record I like your face better when it’s not all beaten up.” Zoey said, letting her guard down.

“For some people, it’s worth it.” Max replied.

As Zoey moved to finish putting another butterfly stitch on the cut on Max’s cheek. Her hand didn’t move away quickly, gently pressing the edges down. Their eyes met again as she pulled her hand away, with Zoey suddenly aware of how close Max was. She watched as his eyes darted to her lips, and just as they started to lean in closer … Mo came back.

“Here it is, I … well what’s going on in here?” he asked, giving Zoey that knowing look that made her want to curl up in a ball on the floor.

“Is that the stuff?” Zoey said, grabbing it out of his hand.

“Mhmm, just apply a little wherever it hurts.”

“Here, Max. You do the ribs and I’ll get your back.” Zoey said, opening the lid and scooping a glob out. She extended her hand for Max to take some, trying to ignore the tingle she felt when his hand swiped against her own. Zoey quickly applied the concoction to the bruise on Max’s back before rushing to wash off her hands. After which, she brought Max a towel to do the same.

“Thanks, Zoey. I should probably get going.” Max said, moving to stand up.

“No.” Zoey said, a bit too loudly. “I mean, you’re hurt, its late, why don’t you just crash here? Give yourself some time to rest.”

“Okay, yeah. That’d be great.” He replied, sounding just as awkward as Zoey did.

“Well, that’s my cue to bounce. Come by before you leave tomorrow, and I’ll make you a hero’s breakfast – consisting of whatever I feel like cooking. I still think you acted like a damn fool male, but thank you again.” Mo said, leaning down to give Max a sweet rub on the shoulder.

“Anytime.” Max replied, sending Mo a wink.

As he left, Mo mouthed ‘go for it’ to Zoey followed by a very obvious wink of his own.

“Bye, Mo.” Zoey said, in an exasperated tone.

“Bye, Zo.” He replied, before closing her apartment door behind him. 

After that Zoey and Max were alone again, so she went to sit next to him. As they assumed the same positions they had been in earlier than night, there was now an added awkward tension that had not been there before.

“Bet you’re sorry you skipped out on movie night, huh?” she said.

“It was definitely the less violent option.” Max joked.

“Did you at least have fun? You know, pre-beatdown.”

“Yeah, I mean who doesn’t love neon colors and ‘Wham!’. Of course, it would have been better if you went with us. Mo is super fun and all, but he’s no you.”

The sincerity in Max’s eyes was almost too much for Zoey to bear. She had been so focused on avoiding his feelings, she wondered how it would feel to surrender to them instead. Her eyes darted to his mouth, taking notice of the small cut on his bottom lip. Zoey brought her thumb up to it, moving it back and forth gently – careful to not to touch the cut. As she looked back up, Max leaned forward crashing his lips onto hers. His hand moved to the base of her neck, and Zoey didn’t know which sensation thrilled her more. The kiss only lasted a few seconds, and Zoey’s lips felt colder the minute he pulled away. The shock on her face was evident, so Max started to panic.

“Oh god, Zoey. I-I’m so sorry. I…” he rambled.

Zoey cut him off by placing a finger to his lips. Slowly, she inched closer to Max, wrapping her arms around his neck pulling him in for a sensual and passionate kiss. He responded instantly, wrapping his arms around her waist before pulling her onto his lap. The kisses turned needy, as Max’s tongue slid across her bottom lip begging for entrance. Zoey moaned when she felt Max’s strong hands moved gradually up and down her body, deepening the kiss. The tension of the moment was broken when Max let out a non-pleasure related groan.

“Sorry.” Zoey said, carefully climbing off his lap. “Maybe we should slow down.”

“I’m willing to power through.” Max replied, reaching over to kiss her again. He pulled back again, however, when twisting the wrong way caused him more pain.

“Don't worry. They’ll be plenty of time for that later.” Zoey said, giving Max a gentle peck to show that she meant it. “For now, just take it easy. You can have the bed; I’ll sleep on the couch.”

“Or…” Max said, pulling her into him. “…we could share the bed and I promise I’ll _try_ and behave myself.”

Zoey gave him a quiet nod, before going to turn off the lights. As she looked to see Max standing in her bedroom doorway, waiting for her, Zoey tried to remember what she had been so afraid of just hours before. Now it didn’t seem to matter, because she had Max; the great defender.


End file.
